impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Mage
Abilities Chill :Units killed by you return 20 mana & 150 health. | |- | |} Chill is a great bonus on alot of Bosses with adds as it allows the Ice Mage to maintain her mana and sustain her health. Note that all of the ice mage's offensive abilities use roughly the same amount of mana gained by killing a unit, so if cooldown is not an issue, it's worthwhile to kill any add with any ability since your mana will essentially be returned. Most notable units: Water minions, Brute orbs, Druid orbs, Shadow creatures, Ancient treants, Ice wolves Does not trigger on Iceblocks at Selia. Cold Shoulder :Slide at a high speed toward target enemy dealing 150 damage on impact. | |- | |} Tips: *You can avoid projectiles moving towards you; i.e. judgment, flame burst, enlightenment, blizzard, by sliding through them with Cold Shoulder. This is not always easy to do as you must be in targetable range of the boss or some object to attack. *Similar to above, you can use Cold Shoulder for quick transportation in certain situations. For example, on Shadow Ultimate you can use it on a Skeleton to move to a safer area, or on Druid ultimate you can use it on one of the 4 corner trees to avoid an ulti bomb, Ice Armor :Shields an ally in Ice that will protect them from damage. Also abilities used by summons won't affect units protected by Ice Armor. Lasts 40 seconds or until 750 damage has been absorbed. | |- | |} You should shield yourself and your allies as much as possible. Has relativly high mana cost and will significantly drain your mana, so use it carefully. Ice Armour is a fantastic ability to protect your teammembers from certain add spawns. To fast buff in boss lobby area, you can activate autocast by rightclicking, then quickly stop animation with S(stop), then you will keep casting and stopping. Insta Cold :Blasts an enemy unit with frost that deals 205 damage. Cold damage slows units' movement and attack rate for 4 seconds. | |- | |} Use Insta-Cold as much as possible. You should constantly use insta-cold in any fight, whether it be on adds or the boss. The best use is always situation, but you should always target adds on Ice and Water. Don't hesitate to use Insta on an orb at Brute if he's close to stepping on it. Instant Cold is often overlooked in it's creep killing capabilities. With its 2sec cd you can kill as much creeps as Multishot over time, so heavily enforce that use, especially on Ancient Boss. Freezing Field :Slams the ground with immense force by dealing 260 points of damage and slowing movement rate by 10% and attack rate by 20% of nearby enemy units | |- | |} Freezing Field is without a doubt one of the most versatile and useful abilities in all of Impossible Bosses. The primary add control in most fights comes from Ranger's multishot and Ice Mage's Freezing Field. Freezing Field is more limited in range, but it has no limit to the amount of enemies it can hit. It is extremely useful for clearing skeletons on Shadow and Items choicesient, and it's slowing effect on the bosses is very helpful to your allies, and it's low cooldown allows you to use it very liberally. Tips: *Try to position your Freezing Fields to hit adds AND the boss as much as possible. For example, on Brute, try to hit the boss and and orb or two, but if there are no orbs around, don't hesitate to use the ability for its DPS and slowing effects. Mystic Veil :Mystical energy surrounds this unit protecting it from enemy attacks and spells for 1.5 sec. | |- | |} Category:Classes